CanadaxReader-Honeymoon
by FlowerFancy
Summary: Canada tries to enjoy his honeymoon and you find a way to make it better.


Today was one of the happiest days of the week. You had gotten married yesterday and you and Matthew had finally arrived at the honey moon spot. You would've arrived yesterday but the party lasted bombarded Matthew asking him how he got married to you and how lucky of a guy he was to be with you. You were being surrounded by women and they were complimenting you left and right. You truly felt special and when the final dance came for the bride and groom it was just you and Matthew in the moment. Everyone wished you goodbye and safe travels as you went onto the plane.

Matthew carried both of your bags as you walked through the halls of the hotel. It was a long walk since he had reserved the top floor for you opened the the double doors and your jaw dropped as you walked straight to the window. It was a beautiful beach room. Matthew closed the door and set the bags down. You went to him and leaped in his arms. You kissed him on the cheek.  
>"I love it!"<br>"I know it isn't what you wanted but-  
>"Matty are you kidding me?It's more than I could ever imagine!"<br>He watched as you got down and started spinning around the were so beautiful to Matthew, even in your summer spun around and saw the way he was staring at you. You tucked your hands behind your back and leaned forward a bit.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"  
>"You're just so beautiful.I'm glad I didn't lose you to my brother or Francis."<br>You shook your head. "No 're the one for Williams."  
>"Why thank you very much _ Williams."<br>You went over and gave him a kiss. Then you went straight for your suitcase. You went through and pulled out a red swim suit. It was a two piece. You weren't use to wearing them but it was really hot outside. You went and put it on.  
>"C'mon Matthew let's head to the pool...what's wrong why's your face all red?"<br>"Well it's our honey moon and last time we did anything was the day I asked you to marry me.I could hold off until the honey moon, then here you go; wearing a bikini i-in my favorite colour."  
>You did have his needs and you vowed to fulfill every single one of them. He was so cute and such a was also a day for was already sitting on the edge of the bed when you went over to him. You crawled over him and sat down. He leaned back a bit and used his arms for support. You kissed his cheek and then his neck. You sat up and looked down at face was a hazy red and so was yours. You rocked your hips a bit and you bit your bottom lip. He gasped a bit. He loved when you did started rubbing your pelvis against his. You moved down to the floor and got on your knees. You pulled down his trunks and blushed. Every time you get to a moment like this it seemed to get bigger each time. You licked the tip of his man hood and you wasted no time wrapped your lips around it. Your mouth was so hot and Matthew couldn't contain himself. You bobbed your head up and down faster. His hands started to shake and after a while he took your head from off his member.<p>

"_. I've waited so let me take you now."  
>You smiled and reached up. You took your finger and placed it by his curl and wrapped it around your finger. He hugged you tight and you planned to tease him a bit but you moved your finger in the wrong direction at the wrong time and you yanked his curl.<p>

Matthew flipped your positions and he pinned you to the bed and assaulted you with tongue kisses all over the top of your body. You gasped and griped on to his shoulders as he licked his way down to your stomach and he licked around your bikini line. You had to try and calm him down some. You tried to get him to cut the AC on so maybe he would get over this curl phase quicker.  
>"M-matthew I feel hot do you thi-<br>"You're so hot because you have this thing on."

Matthew flipped you over on to your stomach and pulled the string keeping your bikini top on. The strings flew apart and he pulled the material from under you. You regret making that decision. He started kissing you down your back applying a certain pressure on your hips and you moaned a bit. You slid down you bottoms and let them slide off the bed. He turned you around. His purple eyes were filled with lust. You covered yourself as if you had never shown your body to Matthew as of yesterday your body was his and his was yours. He took your wrist and moved them aside.  
>"You don't have to hide your body from me."<br>His voice was had gone back to normal. You looked confused and he chuckled. "You didn't really pull my curl. You just tugged it a that doesn't mean i'm not going to make you mine."

He kissed your breath and licked them. You moaned a bit and felt your hips being raised a bit. This was moment you and Matthew have been waiting for. You couldn't wait anymore and neither could he. You slowly pushed himself inside of you. You bit your bottom lip and grabbed the covers as he easily slid himself all the way of you let out a moan. You were already wet and excited which made it easy for both of you to get adjusted. You gave him the thumbs up and he kneeled down to kiss you as he started rocking his hips. You wrapped your arms around his neck and your breast rubbed up against his chest. You've never felt so close before this moment.  
>You ran your fingers along his blonde moaned his name repeatedly and he started rocking his hips faster thrusting into you. You could feel the build up and Matthew turned you around on all fours. You held on to the bed post as he entered in you again. He thrusted into you vigorously keeping s firm grip on your hips. You screams echoed through the room. It wasn't long before you could here him moan too.<p>

"Matty...i'm going to cum!"  
>"I am too."<p>

He laid you on your side as he entered you from behind and continued thrusting. You two intertwined your fingers and he placed kissed along your neck and watched as your face was filled with pleasure. It only made him go faster and before he knew it you screamed out his pulled out and came. You two breathed heavy and he held you close. Your breathing had steadied as you fell asleep. He woke you up for just a second to put on a cotton like was white and had a big maple leaf on it. You laid back down and went back to sleep.  
>Matthew got out of the shower when their was a knock on the door. He went assuming it was room service and was surprised to see a wine bottle shoved in his walked in and so did Alfred.<br>"W-what are you two doing here?" He said quietly. Alfred looked around the room nodding at all the different features it had to sat on the bed beside your sleeping figure and ran a hand through your hair.  
>"Oh mon couldn't stand the fact of you being in such a nice place with such a...stunning beauty so we came to keep you company."<br>Matthew came over and stopped Francis from rubbing your hair before it escalated into him rubbing his hand along your sides.  
>"Company? It's me and _'s honeymoon it's suppose to be just us."<br>"I'm sure she wouldn't mind bro. Just ask _.Hey sis would you mind if we nothing if yes."

"Then it's decided."  
>''W-what?She's not even asleep."<br>"Hey she's apart of us now. Arty is upstairs on the roof where the private pool and Jacuzzi are. Don't be late okay?"  
>Matthew went and put on his swimming and Alfred left out the went and caught Alfred before the door close.<br>"I-I can't just leave _ in the room by herself."  
>"Why not? Don't you think after doing her you should let her rest up?" Matthew blushed and started hitting Alfred but it didn't phase him. Alfred winked at Matthew and told him to hurry. Matthew sighed and turned to look at you. He went over and placed a kiss on your cheek. Suddenly you reached up and grabbed him placing kisses all over his face.<p>

"_-_? You're awake?"  
>"Mhm!"<br>"Like, even when Francis and Alfred were in here?"  
>"Yes."<br>"So you...knew what it meant by you saying nothing to Francis when he asked you-  
>"Of have fun.I am pretty tired anyway."<br>Matthew blinked a few times and smiled. You blew a kiss to him and he closed the laid back down and hugged the pillow tight. Something inside you said that this was going to be the best honeymoon.


End file.
